


Legendary: The Indigo League

by CenizasLair (Eye_Greater_Than_Three)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, More tags to be added, female!Ash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/CenizasLair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Pokemon League rules change, Ashura Ketchum encounter an injured Jolteon with a Pokemon egg. As she takes the Jolteon home, a bond forms between the two. A few years later, Ashura begins her journey as a Pokemon trainer with Pikachu, Eevee, and Vulpix by her side with Jolteon close behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Ashura Ketchum glanced up from her book when she heard something. She frowned, not seeing anything. With a sigh, she returned her attention to her book. It was probably one of other children again. Ashura didn't have many friends, she only had one. Well, she kind of had one friend. It was hard to tell what Gary Oak was.

Gary Oak was popular. Everyone in Pallet Town admired him. He was the grandson of Professor Samuel Oak, a world renowned Pokemon researcher. Gary had a habit of being Ashura's part-time friend. When they spent time together learning about Pokemon from Professor Oak, Gary was nice. When they were at school and around other children, Gary either ignored her or joined in teasing her.

Some of the children around Pallet Town had a habit of teasing Ashura. She was an odd child. Ashura and her mother, Delia, lived on the edge of Pallet Town on a small breeding ranch. Delia and her deceased husband were well-known breeders.

Ashura turned a page in her book, studying about the different Pokemon types. Currently, she was only nine. She was preparing for her Pokemon journey. It was still four years away, but the more she knew now the better. There was some saying about knowledge being power.

The rules surrounding Pokemon trainers had changed a few months ago. In the old rules, when a child turned ten they their starter Pokemon. With these new rules, a trainer had to wait until thirteen.

When the rule changes were announced, Ashura didn't pout or dwell on the changes. She started to focus more on her Pokemon knowledge and studies. There were only four years to get ready in.

She heard something in the bushes. Ashura looked up from her book and stared at the bushes. There was a slight movement. Frowning, Ashura gently closed her book and sat it down next to her. Maybe this was a Pokemon. Ashura took a deep breath, and turned all her attention to the bushes.

There weren't many wild Pokemon around Pallet Town. In Pallet Town, most of the Pokemon were located at Oak Ranch and Laboratory, and the Ketchum residence. There were plenty of wild Pokemon surrounding the town.

Inwardly debating, Ashura stared at the bushes, trying to decided if she should get up and investigate or wait for the possible-Pokemon to come out. For the time being, Ashura decided to wait. If she check the bushes, she might scare the possible-Pokemon off.

Ashura turned and picked up her book, pretending to read it. She had no clue if this would be an affective way to see the possible-Pokemon, but her logic was rather simple – if she appeared busy and ignorant, the possible-Pokemon might come out. Ashura forced her eyes to remain on the page, though she was dying to look at the bushes.

Continuing to “read” her book, Ashura kept her ears trained on the noise around her. She could hear Pidgeys and Spearows in the distance, and there was the sound of running water from the nearby creek, and there was rustling in the bushes. A few twigs snapped and leaves rustled before there was a lot of rustling.

Ashura's head snapped up and her brown eyes widened. She quickly discarded her book and leapt to her feet.

It was Pokemon with yellow fur. The fur was a spiky fringe around the tail. There was a white patch of fur around the neck. It was an injured Jolteon. It was clutching something in its mouth. The Jolteon was shaking.

Ashura held one hand out in front of her as she slowly approached Jolteon. She didn't know if Jolteon was wild or not, but the Pokemon needed help, specifically medical attention.

Jolteon's eyes narrowed at the human. Sparkles appeared on its yellow coat as the Jolteon crouched.

Ashura stopped walking towards the Jolteon. She held her hand out, offering it to Jolteon.

The Jolteon stared at Ashura before straightening itself up. It stared at Ashura a little longer, as if it was trying to decided if she could be trusted. Taking a small step forward, Jolteon's eyes remained trained on the human.

Ashura didn't move.

Jolteon took a few more steps before grunting in pain and collapsing onto the ground. The item from its mouth fell out and rolling a few feet away. Jolteon howled as it tried to move and run after the item.

Ashura was torn between rushing to Jolteon's side and chasing after that item. Deciding she needed to calm Jolteon down, Ashura went after Jolteon's item – well maybe it was more of a treasure. When she found it, it was safe to conclude that it is _a treasure_. It was an egg, a Pokemon egg. The egg was bicolored with the top and bottom being orange in color and the middle being a creamy yellow.

Carefully, Ashura picked up the egg and cradled it in her arms. She rushed to Jolteon's side and placed the egg next to the Pokemon. Jolteon calmed down.

With Jolteon calmed, Ashura carefully looked Jolteon over. It was in bad shape. The Pokemon had numerous bruises and scrapes. The left back paw looked sprained or something. Ashura thought, trying to decide what to do. She didn't have any potions on her, and Jolteon needed to be treated. There wasn't a Pokemon Center in Pallet Town, only Professor Oak's laboratory, but that was on the other side of town. She was close to home. She needed to get Jolteon to her mother. Hopefully her mother could treat Jolteon and call for Nurse Joy from Viridian City or Professor Oak to look over the Pokemon.

Decision made, Ashura was faced with the problem of getting Jolteon home. That would be difficult. Ashura glanced over at her book. She wouldn't be able to take it and Jolteon, so it would have to remain behind, for now. Ashura would be back for it later.

Picking up the egg, Ashura held it out to Jolteon. “You need to hold this,” she told the Pokemon.

Jolteon reached out and took the egg in its mouth.

Carefully, Ashura picked up Jolteon as she pushed herself into the standing position. She slowly started walking home, gently carrying Jolteon and trying to watch where she was going. It took almost twenty minutes to walk home carrying the injured Jolteon.

“Mom, mom, mom!” Ashura called when she neared their house.

The house was two-story ranch style, painted a dark red color with a black roof and several large windows. The house was on a large piece of land with a fence inclosing the property.

Delia Ketchum stopped what she was doing when she heard her daughter's voice and rushed to the fence. Her eyes widened when she saw the injured Jolteon in Ashura's arms.

“Get 'em inside,” Delia ordered, rushing towards the backdoor.

Ashura did as her mother instructed. The front door was left ajar. Inside the house, Ashura hurried to the kitchen.

“Get Jolteon on bay-window,” Delia ordered, her arms full of potions, berries, and other supplies.

Ashura gently placed the Jolteon on the bay-window.

“Come on,” Ashura said, holding her hands near Jolteon's mouth. “I need that egg. You'll get it back, I promise.”

Jolteon stared at Ashura a moment before placing the egg in her hands.

“Take the egg out to Cinders,” Delia ordered, “and have her watch it until Jolteon can.”

Ashura nodded and dashed out the backdoor. She walked over to the large building, where the various Pokemon slept. There was a section for Pokemon with eggs and another for Pokemon with their young.

In the egg area, there were three Pokemon: Magic, an Alakazam, with two eggs; Cinders, a Ninetales, with three eggs; and Sugar, a Wigglytuff, with four eggs.

Cinders was a fox-like Pokemon. She had a thick, luxurious golden-white coat, and nine long tails, each with a pale orange tip. Her red eyes were open, and she was staring Ashura.

“Hey girl,” Ashura said, petting the Ninetales on the head. “Can you watch this for me?” she asked, holding out the egg. “Jolteon's injured, and mom's looking after it, but the egg needs to be cared for.”

Cinders looked at the egg before lifting up her tails, revealing her three eggs.

Carefully and slowly, Ashura placed the egg with the others. She watched as it disappeared under Cinders' tails.

“Thanks girl,” Ashura praised the Pokemon, scratching behind her ears. “Jolteon will be later to check on it.”

“Nine,” Cinders said, nodding her head. She curled up a little tighter and closed her eyes.

Ashura smiled and pet the Pokemon a few more times before standing up. She left the building, quietly closing the door behind her.

Instead of returning to the house like she wanted to, Ashura decided to do her chores. She wouldn't be much use inside. Her mom knew what she was doing, and Ashura might be a detraction.

 

**...**

 

A few hours later, Ashura returned to the house. All of the Pokemon were fed and brushed, and most of them were falling asleep for the night. The first thing Ashura did was head up to her room and grab a free change of clothes before taking a quick shower. Once she was dressed and her hair was brushed, she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Her mother was cooking something on the stove and greeted her with a smile. Ashura's attention quickly switched over to Jolteon. Jolteon was sound asleep on the bay-window, looking better. The scrapes and bruises were gone, and there was a baggage on Jolteon's back left paw.

“Let him sleep for now,” Delia told her daughter. She knew Ashura liked Pokemon, and the young girl was curious about the new Pokemon under their care.

Ashura sighed and nodded. “It's a boy?” she asked, taking a seat in front of the island.

Delia nodded. “I've emailed Samuel,” she said. As a licensed breeder, Delia was required to check for a trainer, which would be why she emailed the professor.

“What if he was abandoned or the trainer's abusive?” Ashura asked, her eyes filling with tears at the thought. Those were _the_ two key reasons in changing the age limit for new trainers.

“Samuel will contact the owner and the Pokemon League,” Delia explained, stirring her pot. “The owner's other Pokemon will be checked over by specialists before the Leagues makes a decision. Since  _you_ found Jolteon, he'll most likely stay here.”

Ashura nodded, feeling a little relieved. She didn't know any of the new procedure for reporting an abandoned Pokemon or a suspected case of Pokemon abuse.

“In event Jolteon was stolen,” Delia continued to explain, “he will be returned to the owner.”

The thought of Jolteon being stolen hadn't crossed Ashura's mind. Not many scenarios had.

“What about the egg?” she asked.

Delia sighed. “It's hard to say,” she answered. “We'll have to wait and see.”

The rest of the evening passed quickly. Ashura and her mom ate dinner, and Ashura assisted with the dishes. Before heading up to bed, Ashura started reading a new book. She needed to run to pick up her other book in the morning. Hopefully she could run and grab it on her morning run with Blaze, Cinders' mate.

Ashura drifted off to sleep with her mind filled with Jolteon and the egg. There wasn't a way to determine the Pokemon inside of the egg before it hatched. It could be an Eevee, or it could be something else. Ashura knew some Pokemon mated outside of their species.

 

**...**

  
The next morning, Ashura woke up to the sound of her alarm. She turned it off as she pushed herself up into the sitting position. She yawned as she stretched her arms out.

“Teon,” came from the left of the young girl.

Ashura's eyes snapped open as she glanced to the left. Jolteon was waking up next to her.

“Morning Jolteon,” Ashura said, reaching out to the pet the Pokemon.

Jolteon zapped her as he stood up. He carefully jumped off of her bed.

Feeling more awake, Ashura hopped out of bed. She grabbed a change of clothes as pulled off her pajamas. She quickly dressed in a pair of blue denim shorts, a white tank top, and a dark green vest. She left her room and headed to the bathroom with Jolteon following behind her. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and ran a comb through her hair. All the while, Jolteon laid down on the floor, his eyes carefully following Ashura.

When she entered the kitchen, Ashura grabbed the frying pan from above the island and the eggs from the fridge. She quickly cooked a few eggs for herself and her mom.

Staring at Jolteon, she asked, “Do you like dry Pokemon food?” She didn't have a lot of experience with electric type Pokemon, but in her limited experience she found they preferred dry food.

“Teon Jolteon,” Jolteon said with a few sparkles coming off of his yellow fur.

Ashura was taking that as a yes. “I'll make some later,” she promised. “For the time being, would you be willing to eat either sweet or bitter?” she asked. “Or, if you don't tell my mom, you can have people-food?”

Jolteon didn't say anything, he stared at Ashura before reaching for her plate of eggs.

Ashura laughed. “Hold on, that's mine,” she said. She gave Jolteon an egg off of her plate as she stared to prepare three more, one for her and two for Jolteon.

Once everything was cooked, she gave Jolteon two eggs as she ate her own.

“Come on,” Ashura called to Jolteon as she pulled on her socks and a pair of black and blue sneakers. “I have to do a few chores,” she said, “but I wanted to check on your egg.”

Jolteon quickly followed the human outside and into another building. When the entered the egg area, Jolteon followed Ashura over to the Ninetales.

“Hey Cinders,” she said, petting the Pokemon, “this is Jolteon. It's his egg you're watching.”

Jolteon and Cinders stared at each other for a moment.

“Jolteon Teon,” the yellow Pokemon said as he approached the resting Ninetales.

“Nine Ninetales,” Cinders said.

“We're here to check on the egg, girl,” Ashura told the Ninetales.

Cinders glanced between the young girl and the Jolteon before lifting her tails, revealing four eggs.

Jolteon slowly approached the eggs, his eyes darting up to check on the nesting mother. He licked his bicolored egg a few times before backing away.

“Thanks, girl,” Ashura praised the Ninetales. “Think you're up for watching over that egg?”

“Nine,” Cinders agreed, lowering her tails to cover the eggs.

“Thanks, Cinders,” Ashura said as she stood up. “I think Jolteon's gonna be back to check on the egg later.”

Cinders growled a little. As a nesting mother, she didn't like too many people or Pokemon around her and her eggs.

“I know you don't like it,” Ashura said, “but Jolteon doesn't like being separated from his egg. He's trusting you to watch over it, but he'll want to check in on it.”

“Tales,” Cinders said.

Ashura patted the Ninetales on the head before leaving the egg area with Jolteon close behind her.

“Blaze!” Ashura called.

A larger Ninetales came running towards her. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth and his tales were wagging.

Ashura laughed. “Yes, it's time for our run,” she said. “You ready?”

“Ninetales,” Blaze said.

Ashura led Blaze to the gate and opened it. She stepped out with Blaze and Jolteon behind her.

“Jolteon, you should stay here,” she told the Pokemon. “I think you should rest a few days before running.”

“Jolt,” Jolteon said, his ears lowered and his tail drooping.

“We'll be back soon,” she promised, “and when we get back, me and you will do something once I finish my chores.”

“Teon,” Jolteon perked up a little.

“And once my mom says you're better, you can join us on runs,” Ashura added as she opened the gate.

Jolteon nodded as he headed back into the inclosed space.

 

**...**

 

Later that day, Ashura was watching a battle between the new Indigo League Champion, Lance, and the Elite Four Member Will. Will was a psychic type trainer. Lance was a dragon type trainer. In an interview he stated he wanted to be a Dragon Master. From what Ashura had seen, Lance was well on his way. His Dragonite was _amazing_ , and his Charizard was probably her favorite.

As Will's Exeggutor was shooting a Psybeam at Charizard, Professor Oak arrived. Ashura turned the volume down, not wanting to miss any of the action.

“Samuel, here's the Jolteon,” Delia said, showing the professor into the living room.

Jolteon lifted his head up and stared at the new person before lowering his head back onto Ashura's legs.

“Afternoon, Ashura,” Professor Oak greeted her with a smile. He was carrying a black bag.

“Hello, Professor Oak,” she said.

The professor sat his bag on the coffee table and he pulled out a black device. It was kind of weird looking. The base looked like some kind of a computer. There was a long black wire coming out of the top that ended with flat black thing.

“This is called a PokeSensor,” Professor Oak explained. “Using the wand,” he held up the flat black piece, “I'll scan Jolteon, and I'll know who his owner is, if he has one.”

Ashura watched as the professor ran the wand over Jolteon back. The computer part beeped. Professor Oak looked at the screen and he frowned.

“What is it, Samuel?” Delia asked, hovering near her daughter.

“The results,” he answered, staring at the screen. “There's good news and bad news. The food news is Jolteon has a trainer, but the bad news is I can't identify the trainer.”

“What does that mean?” Ashura asked. She hoping Jolteon would be staying around here longer.

“I don't know,” the professor answered with a frown. “I'll contact the League for rather instruction.”

Delia placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. “For the time being, can we look after Jolteon?” she asked.

The professor nodded. “Based off the scan, I would assume Jolteon has trainer looking for him,” the professor declared. “He's well trained.” He pushed a few buttons and showed Delia the screen. “His attacks indicate that much.”

Delia's eyes widened as she looked over them and she nodded.

“Can I see?” Ashura asked, her curiosity brimming.

The professor showed her the screen.

_Jolteon knows the following moves: Tackle, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Double Kick, Thunderbolt, Thunder Fang, Thunder, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Shock Wave, and Swift._

“Wow,” Ashura said, staring at the list. She didn't even recognize some of those moves – like Iron Tail and Shock Wave.

Professor Oak and her mom wondered over to the kitchen. Knowing the pair of adults, they would head outside for a little.

Ashura turned the volume back up, and turned her attention back to the match.

 

**...**

 

The following days quickly passed. Jolteon fit in well in their lives. He spent most of his time with Ashura. He slept in her bed at night and he checked in on his egg and Cinders whenever Ashura entered the egg area.

After three days, Delia gave Jolteon a clean bill of health. He started running with Ashura and Blaze in the morning.

Enjoying her time with Jolteon, Ashura decided to learn about the species.

 

**...**

 

Before anyone realized it, Jolteon had been with the Ketchums for four months. That day was marked with the hatching of Jolteon's egg. The egg was still under the care of Cinders. Her last egg and Jolteon's egg hatched on the same day.

Delia greeted Ashura when she arrived home from school. That was unusually because Jolteon did that.

“Where's Jolteon?” Ashura asked, a sense of dread filling her stomach. It had been months, but what if Jolteon's trainer was found.

“Come,” Delia said.

Ashura dropped her backpack and she followed her mother out to the yard. Cinders was laying Blaze, their tails entangled and two little Vulpixes running around them. Jolteon was laying next to Cinders.

When Ashura was closer, she noticed two little Pokemon nestled between Cinders and Jolteon. One was a small fox-like Pokemon with red-brown fur, large pointed eyes, and six orange tails. The other one was small with brown fur, a bushy tail, long pointed ears, and a small black nose. The tip of its tail, and its furry collar were cream colored. There was a little Vulpix and a little Eevee.

That feeling of dread vanished as a smile broke across Ashura's face.

She rushed to Jolteon's side, and petted his head before inching closer to the baby Pokemon.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed the Vulpix was rather small. Compared to its siblings, this one was the runt of the litter. Slowly reaching out, Ashura petted both Vulpix and Eevee.

“The Vulpix is a boy, and the Eevee's female,” Delia told her daughter.

Ashura nodded.

 

**...**

 

Time started to pass. People came and adopted Pokemon from her mother. Numerous people were interested in Eevee, but she wasn't for sale. Two of Cinders' Vulpixes were adopted, leaving the runt behind. After awhile, Delia stopped showing people the last Vulpix.

Ashura, personally, cared for the runt along with Eevee and Jolteon.

Quickly enough days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Eventually, months turned into years. There was no word about Jolteon's trainer.

With Jolteon's help and her savings, Ashura started to train both Eevee and Vulpix. While training the pair, she stared to plan her own Pokemon journey. She needed to officially ask both Eevee and Vulpix if they wanted to be her Pokemon, and she was thinking about her starter Pokemon. She was leaning towards either Squirtle or Charmander. At the moment, Ashura was trying to teach both Eevee and Vulpix the move Iron Tail. The training consisted mostly of Jolteon working with the two younger Pokemon. Iron Tail would be a useful move against rock and ground type Pokemon, like the Pewter Gym Leader Brock.

Other plans for her journey included traveling with Gay Oak. Her mom and Gary's sister both knew she had a crush on her friend. In Ashura's fantasies, they would fall in love while traveling over Kanto together.

The only problem was Jolteon. He didn't like Gary Oak.


	2. Off on an Adventure

The sun was shining. The Pidgeys were chirping as they flew overhead in the sky, and the bug Pokemon were humming. Ashura Ketchum rolled over and glanced at her alarm clock. Her widened when she saw it was broke. That wasn't good! She jumped out of bed and dashed over to her window. She had to be running late!

She threw off her pajamas and dashed around the room as she collected her outfit and dressed. She pulled on a pair of light blue jeans, a black tank top, her blue jacket thing with short sleeves, and her new green gloves. She grabbed a few other random things, like her diary and her iPoke, before running downstairs. She shoved her items into her backpack before leaving the house.

Today was the day she got her starter Pokemon! She turned thirteen two months ago, and she had been awaiting this day for _years_ – four to be exact. She had been daydreaming about this day for awhile and she had been planning it just as long.

Of course, today  _had_ to be the  _one_ day she overslept. She quickly ran towards Professor Oak's laboratory, which was on the other side of Pallet Town. If she didn't get there soon enough, all of the Pokemon would be gone, and Gary Oak would leave without her.

Ashura blushed a little at the thought of her friend. She and Gary had been friends since they were young. His grandfather, Professor Oak, was a close friend of her mom's, and he helped her care for their Pokemon. Ashura and Gary had started planning their Pokemon journey when they were eleven. They would travel all over Kanto together, and they would enter the Indigo League together.

As she ran towards the lab, Ashura smiled. Today was the start of her destiny – and her journey – to become a Pokemon Master. She had spent a lot of time studying and researching for this day, and beyond. Ashura learned about the different gyms, and the requirements for entering the Indigo League. She needed eight gym badges.

When she rounded the corner for the laboratory, Ashura saw a crowd of people. She slowed down to a walk, and she scanned the crowd for a familiar face. Heather and Esmeralda were nowhere to be seen as well as Gary. Hopefully they were inside.

Yeah, Gary was probably waiting for her inside. They planned on picking out their Pokemon together.

Ashura reached the crowd a moment later. She pushed her way through, trying to reach the doors of the lab. A few people in the crowd wished her luck, and some others congratulated her while the rest ignored her. Ashura had never been popular amongst the inhabitants of Pallet Town. She didn't know why. Between her mom's breeding and Professor Oak's lab, a lot of people came to Pallet Town for Pokemon.

Taking a deep breath, Ashura held her head up high and she pushed open the door to Professor Oak's lab. When she entered the lab, Ashura found Professor Oak at one of the counters, tinkering away with something.

“Morning, Professor!” she greeted.

Professor Oak jumped a little and he looked over at her. He smiled at her and walked towards her. “I was wondering when you would arrive,” he said. He walked over to a small counter and motioned for her to come over.

On the counter sat three Pokeballs.

“Do you know which Pokemon you want?” Professor Oak asked.

Ashura nodded. “Squirtle,” she answered, reaching for the Pokeball on the left. The Pokeball was empty.

“Charmander will work,” she said with a smile, replacing the Pokeball and picking up the middle one. It, too, was empty.

“Well, Bulbasaur will work,” she declared, placing the empty Pokeball in its original location before grabbing the Pokeball on the right. That one was empty as well.

Ashura sighed, placing the Pokeball back. She was the last one. Heather, Esmeralda, and Gary had come and selected their Pokemon.

“I have one left,” Professor Oak said. He pushed a button, which revealed a hidden Pokeball. He released the Pokemon from inside. It was a short yellow mouse with long and black pointy ears and a thunderbolt-like tail that transitioned from yellow to brown to yellow. It had three brown stripes running across its back, red electric pouches on its cheeks, and black eyes. it was a Pikachu.

The Pikachu glanced around, its eyes landing on Ashura. Sparks appeared on its cheeks.

Ashura crouched down and extended her left hand, allowing Pikachu to come towards her.

Pikachu stared at the head before slowly walking towards it.

Ashura smiled and rubbed her fingers along Pikachu's face.

“Pikachu!” the Pokemon said as it shocked.

Ashura pulled her hand away. That shock was impressive, but Jolteon's was better. She knew first hand how Jolteon's Thundershock felt.

“I'll take it,” she told Professor Oak as she stood up.

The professor smiled. “Here's Pikachu's Pokeball along with your PokeDex, and a few extra Pokeballs,” he said. “Your mother had filed the paperwork, and you've been granted the ability to carry more than six Pokemon. At the moment, you're allowed ten.”

Ashura nodded, a little surprised. Her mom had mentioned something like that a few months ago.

“Thanks, Professor,” she said with a smile. She quickly placed the extra Pokeballs. Turning to Pikachu, she held up the PokeDex.

“ _Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon_ ,” the PokeDex said. “ _It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks._ ”

The PokeDex, also, included some other information. This Pikachu was male, and he knew three attacks – Thundershock, Growl, and Thunder Wave.

Ashura placed the PokeDex in her inside jacket pocket before picking up Pikachu's Pokeball. “Come on, Pikachu, it's time to return,” she said, holding the Pokeball out. A red light hit Pikachu before breaking.

“Pika,” Pikachu said, shaking his head. It zapped Ashura with Thundershock.

“If you don't want to ride inside, fine,” Ashura said, placing the Pokeball on her belt. She bit over and picked up her new Pokemon.

Pikachu didn't like that so much either, so he zapped her again.

“That's not gonna work,” Ashura said, sounding a little annoyed. She placed Pikachu on her shoulder.

“Hey, Professor,” she called before leaving, “do you know where I can find Gary?”

Professor Oak stared at her and he sighed. “He took off with Heather and Esmeralda earlier today,” he answered.

“Oh,” Ashura said quietly. Her eyes stunk a little. Hopefully he didn't ditch her, but Ashura had a feeling he did.

Heather had never liked Ashura, and Esmeralda always stood around. If Gary was with Heather, then he probably wasn't going to travel with Ashura.

Ashura quickly left the lab. She forced a smile as she walked through the crowd a people. Once she was away from the crowd, she broke into a run, headed home. A few tears fell as her daydreams and plans of what could've been shattered. She wouldn't travel with Gary, but, maybe, there was a chance they could still fall in love.

Pikachu hung onto her shoulder, studying his new trainer.

When Ashura arrived home, she opened the gate and stepped into the yard.

“Mom, I'm back,” she called as she passed the open back door.

At the sound of her voice, Jolteon, Eevee, and Vulpix came running. All three of them stopped in front Ashura. She laughed a little as she whipped away her tears. She bent over and petted each one.

“Ashura,” her mother called as the woman walked over to her daughter, “I see you got a Pikachu.”

“Yeah,” Ashura said with a blush. “I was a little late, and Pikachu was the only Pokemon left.”

Delia nodded. “Breakfast is almost ready,” she said, returning inside.

“Vee,” Eevee said as she placed her paws on Ashura's calf. Removing one, she swapped at the empty Pokeballs. One fell off Ashura belt and Eevee changed after it, catching herself in a red light.

Ashura smiled a little. She didn't even have to ask. Eevee wanted to come with her. She quickly grabbed the Pokeball and released Eevee.

“Eevee,” the Pokemon said with a smile.

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to come,” Ashura said, laughing.

Pikachu jumped off his trainer's shoulder and approached the new Pokemon.

Pulling out her PokeDex, Ashura held it up to her Eevee. “ _Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon_ ,” it said. “ _It has the potential to evolve into any one of three different Pokemon._ ”

“Since Eevee's already beat me to it, Vulpix wanna come along?” Ashura asked, grabbing a Pokeball.

“Vul Vulpix,” the Pokemon said, dancing at Ashura's feet.

“I'll take that as a 'yes,'” Ashura declared, throwing the Pokeball at Vulpix.

Vulpix was easily capture.

Ashura let the Pokemon out the Pokeball. Once Vulpix was out, Ashura held up the PokeDex. “ _Vulpix, a Fox Pokemon_ ,” it said. “ _Its six tails are extremely beautiful. As it evolves, it grows even more tails. Vulpix usues powerful flame attacks._ ”

“Jolt,” Jolteon said, drawing Ashura's attention.

“What, boy?” she asked, petting the Pokemon.

She held up the PokeDex. “ _Jolteon, the Lightning Pokemon_ ,” it said. “ _When angered or frightened, the hairs on Jolteon's body become like needles that are fired at its opponent. It absorbs charged atoms and can produce 10,000 volts of electricity._ ”

Jolteon stared at the Pokeballs on Ashura's belt.

“Do you wanna come with me?” Ashura asked.

“Teon!” Jolteon said, sparkles flying off of his body.

“I don't know if you're allowed,” Ashura said, petting the yellow Pokemon.

“Jolt,” the Pokemon said, his ears drooping. He turned and ran off, away from Ashura and her new Pokemon.

Ashura sighed, watching her friend runaway. She wanted to take Jolteon with her, but she didn't think it was allowed. Feeling dejected, Ashura turned and headed into the house.

 

**...**

 

Two hours later, Ashura was leaving Pallet Town and headed towards Route One. She pulled her new hat on as she walked down the path. She had taken this path numerous times before, traveling between Pallet Town and Viridian City.

She stopped when she edge of Pallet Town.

“Ready, Pikachu?” she asked.

“Pi,” the Mouse Pokemon said.

Taking a deep breath, Ashura stepped forward. She officially left Pallet Town on her journey.

Ashura glanced at the Pokemon as she walked along Route One. There were plenty of Pidgeys and Rattatas. In the river, she spotted a few Magikarp and a Gyarados. Ashura kind of wanted a Gyarados, but she wasn't sure when to capture. There was the decision of catching a Magikarp and raising it until it became a Gyarados or catching a Gyarados and trying to tame it. Both routes had advantages and disadvantages. She would have to think about all of this lately. On the other side of the river, Ashura spotted a few Digletts.

She continued to walk. There wasn't much of anything she wanted to catch here. There were plenty of Pokemon, but none that called to her. She was interested in something grass or water type. While a Magikarp was a water type Pokemon, it would take awhile to train Magikarp to learn a water attack, and even then it wouldn't do much against Brock's rock type Pokemon.

In the meantime, she had Iron Tail. Both Eevee and Vulpix had the move mastered. Hopefully that would be enough, but Ashura would continue to develop her strategy. She had time, plenty of time really.

As she walked along Route One, Ashura encountered an irritated Spearow. The Spearow attacked her and Pikachu out of nowhere. Someone else probably pissed the Pokemon. Ashura _didn't_ need her PokeDex to to know Spearows' had terrible attitudes.

“ _Spearow, a Tiny Bird Pokemon_ ,” the PokeDex said. “ _Spearows are known to have terrible attitudes. It is very wild and will attack other Pokemon and humans._ ”

Ashura had encountered a few Spearows before. If this one was from the flocks she knew, then she needed to get out the area  _fast_ . Unfortunately, Spearow noticed Pikachu riding on Ashura's shoulders.

The Tiny Bird Pokemon dove at Ashura's shoulders, knocking Pikachu loose. To avoid the Spearow, Pikachu ran to a nearby tree and started to climb up it. Spearow continued to attack Pikachu.

“Pikachu, use Thundershock!” Ashura ordered, her eyes widen as she fearfully watched the wild Pokemon attacking her new Pokemon.

Pikachu used Thundershock, hitting the Spearow. As the Spearow fell to the ground, Pikachu leapt off of the tree and onto Ashura's shoulders.

As Ashura turned to look at fallen Spearow, she found the Pokemon was getting up.

“Spearow Row!” the wild Pokemon cried.

Ashura took a few steps back, fear building in her stomach. This  _couldn't_ be good.

A bunch of Spearow – the whole flock by the looks of it – came soaring out of a nearby tree.

As the flock of Spearow advanced towards the fallen Spearow, Ashura turned and ran. While she had three Pokemon on her, she didn't want to try and battle this flock. Her Pokemon were outnumbered, and she didn't want to take any chances.

Unfortunately, as Ashura ran away, the flock of Spearow chased her. As she ran, Ashura passed a few other Pokemon, all of whom stared at the human running from the flock of irritated Spearow.

A few of the Spearow started diving towards Ashura as she ran. Pikachu was knocked loose, again, and Ashura took a few hits to the head. Hopefully she couldn't get a concussion. As a few Spearows were attacking her, Ashura noticed a few attacking Pikachu.

“No, Pikachu!” Ashura yelled, willing herself to run  _a little_ so she could catch up with Pikachu.

“Pika!” cried the Mouse Pokemon as he was Pecked by four Spearows. It didn't take long for damage to appear. He fell to the ground, and a bunch of Spearows quickly surrounded him.

“Pikachu!” shouted Ashura as she batted away a few Spearows as she rushed to her Pokemon's side. When she got sick of battling the Spearows herself, she grabbed a Pokeball off of her belt. “Eevee, I need some help!” she yelled as she released her Pokemon.

“Vee!” Eevee cried as she exited her Pokeball. She had a few seconds to glance around before the Spearows advanced onto her.

“Eevee, using Disarming Voice!”

“Vee!” Eevee cried, facing towards a few Spearows. The Spearows quickly flew away, wanting to get away from Eevee.

“Again, Eevee!” called Ashura as she rushed towards the Spearows attacking Pikachu. She was able to grab her Pokemon.

“Come on, Eevee,” called Ashura as she started to run away from the Spearows.

Eevee dashed over to her trainer and followed her as they ran from the Spearows.

Ashura stopped when she came to the edge of a waterfall. She glanced over her shoulder to see the approaching Spearows then down at the water.

“Come 'ere, Eevee,” she said as she bent down to take hold of her other Pokemon.

“Vee Eevee,” the brown Pokemon said.

“Here goes nothin'!” cried Ashura as she leapt off of the edge.

She landed in the water with a splash and she was quickly pulled into the current. Ashura tried to keep her eyes opened as she held onto Pikachu and Eevee. She passed a few Magikarps, and she saw a Gyarados. The Gyarados quickly advanced on her. Ashura's eyes widened in panic as she tried to swim away. She swam as fast as she could, trying to find the shore or anything. She spotted one about fifty feet away. She kicked her legs as much as she could, and she fought the eager to look over her shoulder. She wasn't going to see if Gyarados was following her. She had a feeling it was.

When she was closer to the shoreline, Ashura surfaced and took a few breaths of air as she swam to the shoreline. She let go of Eevee, and used one arm to pull herself and Pikachu onto the shoreline. A few seconds after she was on the shore, Gyarados surfaced.

“Oh, shit!” Ashura muttered, staring the enraged Gyarados. This was  _not_ good, not good  _at all_ .

“Pi,” Pikachu said from her arms as he tried to free himself. Sparks were forming on his cheeks. With a burst of energy, Pikachu freed himself from his trainer's arms and approached the Gyarados.

“Pikachu!” the yellow Pokemon yelled as he attacked with Thunder Wave.

Thunder Wave did little damage to Gyarados, and only enraged him farther.

The wild Gyarados roared as he fired Water Gun at Pikachu.

“Vee!” Eevee attacked with Disarming Voice.

Ashura stared at her two Pokemon as they battled the wild Gyarados. She could either stand there and watch or try to help her Pokemon. “Pikachu, use Thunder Wave, and Eevee, use Baby-Doll Eyes!” she ordered.

As the two attacks hit, a Thunderbolt also hit Gyarados. The wild Gyarados was quickly knocked out. Ashura wasn't sure where the Thunderbolt came from, but she quickly threw a Pokeball at the Gyarados. The Gyarados was easily caught.

“Pikachu, Eevee,” called Ashura as the two Pokemon rushed towards her. She smiled as she took them both in her arms. “Good job, you two.” She looked around, trying to figure out where the Thunderbolt came and couldn't find anything.

“Pi Pika,” Pikachu quietly said.

“I need to get you to the Pokemon Center,” Ashura declared as she stood up.

“Eevee Vee!” Eevee agreed as she jumped from her trainer's arm. The pair took off running with Pikachu in his trainer's arm.

After running a few minutes, Ashura encountered another girl fishing on the edge of the shoreline. She had orange hair styled in side-ponytail that stuck out on the left side of her head. She wore a yellow crop tank top with a pair of blue shorts with red suspenders and a pair of red sneakers. Sitting behind her was a red bag, and a little farther away was an orange bicycle.

“Hey!” called Ashura to the other girl.

The girl looked over. At first she looked a little irritated, but her expression changed when she noticed the Pikachu.

“Are you alright?” the girl asked as she stood up and took a few steps forward.

“I'm fine, but I'm worried about my Pikachu,” Ashura answered. “Where's the Pokemon Center?” she asked. Ashura wasn't too sure where she was, but she was current she was still on Route One.

“That way,” the girl answered, pointing southeast. “You need to get there. Your Pikachu doesn't look so good.”

“Tell me about it,” Ashura muttered. “We were attacked by a flock of Spearow before running into a Gyarados.”

The girl froze. “T-that flock of Spearows?!” she yellowed, pointing towards the north.

Ashura turned her headed. “Yep,” she cried. “I gotta run!” She took off running as quick as she could.

“Wait!” the girl said. “Take my bike!”

Ashura stopped and turned to look at the girl. “You sure?” she asked.

“Yes,” she declared with a glare, placing her hands on her hips. “Now take it before I change my mind.”

Ashura rushed over to the orange bike. She carefully placed Pikachu in the green basket and sat Eevee next to him. “Thank you,” Ashura called as she climbed and rode away.

“You'll have to pay me back someday,” yelled the girl. “My name's Misty.”

“Ashura,” Ashura called over her shoulder as she peddled away from the other girl.

As she rode the bike, Ashura noticed the weather turned dark. Storm clouds rolled in, and rain started to fall.

“Great, this is just great,” muttered Ashura as she tried to peddle faster. It was hard since she was tired, but she needed to get to the Pokemon Center to heal Pikachu.

Thunder started to crackle as the Spearow attacked Ashura. Two Pecked her in the head and a few flew in front, blocking her view. She didn't noticed the small cliff coming until Misty's bike was flying off of it. As the bike landed, Ashura lost control. She fell off as Pikachu and Eevee went flying when the bike fell over.

Ashura groaned a little. She was tired and she ached. Pushing herself onto her knees, Ashura slowly crawled over to her new Pikachu. He didn't look go, and he wasn't moving from his position on the ground.

Eevee wasn't looking good either. She was shaking as she stood on her paws.

“Chu,” Pikachu muttered weakly as he tried to stand up.

Ashura pushed herself onto her knees before picking up her Pikachu. She struggled as she tried to stand up on her feet. Once she was standing, she slowly made her way over to the bike.

“Vee!” cried her brown Pokemon as she attacked with Disarming Voice. The attack did little damage on the flock of Spearows.

As the flock of Spearows advanced, Eevee turned white as she was engulfed by a bright light. As quick as the light appeared, it was gone. In its wake, the light left behind a different Pokemon. This one had pale cream colored fur with light pink feet, ears and tail. It sported two bows, one on its left ear and another around its neck. The bows were pale cream with pink centers with pale cream, pink, and blue ends. It had furry pink tail with a slight curve, looking crescent in shape.

“Sylveon!” the Pokemon declared.

Not recognizing the Pokemon, Ashura pulled out her PokeDex.

“ _No information found_ ,” it said. “ _There are Pokemon still being discovered._ ”

“Sylveon,” Ashura muttered. Since it ended in 'eon' and evolved from her Eevee, this Sylveon had to be a new Eevee elvolution.

Sylveon turned towards her trainer before facing the flock of Spearow. “Sylveon veon!” she cried as she attacked them with a pink wind.

Ashura stared at her Pokemon. That was a new attack. “Sylveon, we need to go,” she yelled. Pikachu needed to the Pokemon Center, and Ashura wanted to keep Sylveon safe.

“Pika Pi,” Pikachu muttered as he tried to loosen his trainer's grip on him. He was able to free himself and he raced towards Sylveon's side. “Chu!” he yelled as he attacked the Spearow flock with Thunder Wave. As Pikachu was attacking with Thunder Wave, he was hit with a Thunderbolt. The Thunderbolt increased Pikachu's energy, allowing his Thunder Wave to increase in power. A few of the Spearows were knocked out in the attack.

Once Pikachu's attack ended, the remaining flock tried to advance on the two Pokemon and their human. The Spearows were hit with a Thunderbolt. Those that weren't knocked out, quickly left.

Glaring at the fallen Spearow, Ashura threw one Pokeball at a random one. The Pokemon was easily captured. She didn't want a Spearow, but she couldn't let that flock run rapid as they pleased. She picked up the Pokeball before scooping Pikachu back into her arms. Sylveon rubbed against her leg before running over to the bike. The bike was in decent shape.

Ashura picked it up with one hand before placing Pikachu back in the basket.

“Wanna run or ride?” Ashura asked her Sylveon. She had a feeling her Pokemon wouldn't return to her Pokeball.

“Syl,” the Pokemon said as she ran ahead.

Ashura laughed a little before climbing onto the bike. Before she started to peddle, she frowned. Those Thunderbolts looked familiar. “Jolteon!” she called, looking around her.

“Teon,” said a familiar Pokemon as he emerged from behind some trees. He ran to Ashura's side and sat down.

“Good job, boy,” she praised him. Maybe taking him with her would be a good idea. In fact, it might lead to finding his trainer. At the very least, Ashura could try to convince the trainer to trade her for Jolteon. “We need to get to the Pokemon Center,” she said as she started to peddle.

“Jotleon,” the yellow Pokemon said as he run up to join Sylveon.

Ashura followed the two Pokemon as she peddle the bike. She was exhausted. As she rode, Ashura noticed the rain started to clear up and a rainbow appeared.

She stopped peddling for a moment and looked up at the rainbow. There was a shimmering, golden Pokemon flying through the sky and over the rainbow. Pulling out her Pokedex, she aimed at the flying Pokemon.

“ _As previously stated_ ,” the PokeDex said, “ _there are Pokemon still being discovered._ ”

 

**...**

 

 

As she entered Viridian City, Ashura ran into Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny pulled her over.

“What's going on here?” she asked as she walked up to Ashura. Officer Jenny had turquoise hair and amber eyes. She wore a blue police uniform with a pair of black heels, and she drive a white police motorcycle with a sidecar.

“I'm trying to get to the Pokemon Center,” patted Ashura. Her exhaustion was getting worse, and Pikachu was looking worse.

“Why's that Pikachu outta a Pokeball?” Officer Jenny asked. “Did you steal it?”

“No,” Ashura answered. “I just got Pikachu today. I'm from Pallet Town.”

“Oh,” Officer Jenny said. “You're the fourth person from Pallet I've met today.”

Ashura frowned. Gary wasn't waiting for her then. She had already guessed that, but she was hoping. Heather and Esmeralda must have through as well then.

“Still, how do I know you didn't steal this Pikachu?” Officer Jenny demanded. “Let's see some ID.”

Jolteon and Sylveon ran over to Ashura's side as she digging out her PokeDex. “Here,” she said, presenting it to Officer Jenny.

“ _This PokeDex belongs to Ashura Ketchum from Pallet Town of the Kanto Region_ ,” the PokeDex said. “ _So far Ashura has obtained_ _ **five**_ _Pokemon, including her starter, Pikachu._ ”

“All good,” declared Officer Jenny. “You're free to go.” She waved Ashura off.

Ashura rode off to the Pokemon Center with Jolteon and Sylveon running along beside her. She arrived to the Pokemon Center after another thirty minutes.

Ashura took the bicycle into the Pokemon Center with her. She wasn't willing to leave it outside. As she wheeled the bike, Nurse Joy looked up from her computer.

“We have a driveway,” she said, sounding irritated. She had pink hair styled in two odd loops, and blue eyes. She wore a pink and white nurse uniform with a white hat.

“Sorry, but this is an emergency,” Ashura said. “Me and my Pokemon were attacked by a bunch of Spearows.”

Nurse Joy let out a loud of alarm. “That flock's been causing nothing but problem,” she said as she rushed over to Ashura's side. “I need a stretcher, we have an incoming electric Pokemon,” she called.

Two Chanseys came out carrying a stretcher. Chansey was a pink, ovoid Pokemon. There were three hair-like things on each side of its head, tipped with a darker shade of pink. In the center of its belly was a dark pink pouch that contained a single white egg.

Nurse Joy picked up Pikachu and placed him on the stretcher. Nurse Joy and the two Chanseys rushed Pikachu off, leaving Ashura to fear for the worse with Jolteon and Sylveon.

“Jolt,” Jolteon said as he licked her hand.

Ashura sighed and patted him on the head. “I guess I should call my mom,” she said.

She walked over to the video-phone and sat down. After paying, she dialed her home phone number. There were two different numbers for the house, one was the personal landline and the other was the business line.

It rang twice before her mom picked up.

“Hello, this is the Ketchum residence,” Delia said as she answered the phone.

“Hey, mom,” Ashura said, trying to sound cheerful.

“Ashura,” her mother said, turning on the video feature. “Where are you?”

“I'm in Viridian City,” Ashura replied. “I'm at the Pokemon Center.”

“Wow, Viridian City already,” Delia said. “It took your father four days to get that far. You're doing so well. I'm  _ so _ proud of you.”

“Thanks, mom,” Ashura said with a small smile.

“Honey, I have some bad news,” Delia said, her smile gone.

“What?” Ashura asked concerned.

“Jolteon,” her mom said, her voice cracking a little.

“Oh, mom, don't worry about that,” Ashura said, feeling a little relieved. Before her mom could say anything, Ashura said, “Jolteon's here with me. He followed me.”

She stopped talking for a moment and thought a little. “I would've been in worser trouble without him,” she explained. “And I think he wants to stay with me.”

“Oh, that great!” Delia said, looking relieved. “Have you caught in Pokemon yet?”

“Two,” Ashura answered. “I have a Gyarados and a Spearow.”

Ashura and her mother talked a little longer before Delia was forced to hang up. She had a bunch of Pokemon to look after.

Shortly after hanging up, the phone to the Pokemon Center started ringing.

“Hello,” answered Ashura as she tried to answer the phone.

“Ashura,” Professor Oak said in greeting. “I heard you made it to Viridian City.”

“Yes,” Ashura confirmed with a nod.

“I'm surprised you made it there so quickly,” Professor Oak said. “The others made it there too.”

Ashura said nothing, but she clutched her hands into fists. Just another reminder Gary ditched her.

“I'll admit I had some doubts when you left,” the professor continued. “I bet Gary a million bucks that you would capture a Pokemon, did you?”

“Did you bet anything on one of my Pokemon evolving?” she asked. She had captured four Pokemon, including Sylveon and Vulpix, and she had Jolteon.

Professor Oak's eyes widened.

Ashura smirked. “Say 'hello' to my Sylveon,” she declared as she held her Pokemon up for the professor to see. “Eevee evolved,” she added.

The professor's eyes lit up. “I've never heard of a Sylveon before,” he declared.

“Anyways,” Ashura said, setting Sylveon down, “I've captured four, including Sylveon and Vulpix.”

“What did you capture?” the professor asked.

“A Gyarados and a Spearow,” Ashura answered. “So, what's my cut of the money?”

Professor Oak laughed. “I'll let you know,” he said, hanging up.

Ashura sighed, walking over to the bike. She really needed to find that Misty girl.

“There you are!” declared a familiar voice.

Ashura turned to look. It was Misty.

“Hey,” Ashura greeted. “Thanks for letting me borrow your bike.”

Misty said nothing as she took her bike.

A moment later, Nurse Joy appeared with Pikachu.

“Pikachu's going to make a full recovery,” Nurse Joy declared. “The procedure went well.”

Ashura rushed over to her Pokemon's side. “Thank you, Nurse Joy,” she said. “If it's not too much trouble, can you look over my other Pokemon?”

“Of course,” the nurse answered, holding her hands out.

Ashura placed three Pokeballs in her hands. “And these two,” she said, pointing at Jolteon and Sylveon.

Jolteon and Sylveon followed Nurse Joy as Ashura remained with Pikachu.

“Looks like your Pikachu gotta be alright,” Misty said, her tone gentle.

“In part, thanks to you,” Ashura said softly. “I wouldn't have made it here as fast as I did without your bike.”

Misty smiled a little at the comment.

A moment or two later, Nurse Joy returned with Ashura's other Pokemon. “Everyone's good,” she declared, returning Ashura's three Pokeballs. “And I have to ask, what type of Pokemon is your Sylveon?”

Ashura shrugged. “I don't know,” she answered. “My Eevee evolved into Sylveon, and the PokeDex didn't recognize her.”

Nurse Joy nodded. “I'll email some of my relatives from Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, and see if any of them recognize her.”

“Thanks, I'd appreciate that,” Ashura said with a smile.

The moment was ruined when Officer Jenny came on a city wide broadcast. “Attention, attention, Viridian City. An aircraft known to carry Pokemon stealers has been spotted flying over the city. Anyone in the position of Pokemon, be on the lookout.”

A second later, two Pokeballs were dropped from the skylights, and a Pokemon exited each Pokeball. The first Pokemon was a purple serpent with yellow eyes, yellow underbelly, yellow stripes, and a pink hissing tongue. The second one was spherical purple Pokemon with vacant eyes and a wide mouth with a cream colored skull-and-crossbones and several crater-like protrusions. These Pokemon were known as Ekans and Koffing.

The Koffing released gas. Ashura, pushing the stretcher Pikachu was on, ran off with Misty and Nurse Joy.

“Prepare for trouble!” declared a female voice.

“Make it double!” added a male voice.

“To protect the world from devastation!”

“To unite all peoples within our nations!”

“To denounce the evils of truth and love!”

“To extend our reach to the stars above!”

“Jessie!”

“James!”

“Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!”

“Surrender now or prepare to fight!”

“Meowth! That's right!” added a third voice.

The smoke cleared with 'Jessie' and 'James' becoming visible, along with their three Pokemon. 'Jessie' was an older girl with long, curved, crimson hair, and blue eyes. She wore a long-sleeved white cropped turtleneck with a bright red “R”, long black gloves, a tight and short white skirt, a pair of thigh-high black boots, and a pair of green earrings. Her companion, 'James', had shoulder-length periwinkle hair and green eyes. He wore a matching uniform to 'Jessie': a long-] white turtleneck with a bright red “R”, long black gloves, a pair of white pants, and a pair of black boots.

Ashura followed Nurse Joy into a room filled with Pokeballs. The power quickly went out. Within a minute, it was back on, powered by a bunch of Pikachus.

“This is Nurse Joy from Viridian City, activating the Emergency Transport System,” she said, typing away on a computer. Claws started grabbing the Pokeballs and placing them on a conveyor belt.

“Petwer City ready to receive Pokemon,” answered another voice. The Pokeballs were quickly starting to transfer.

The process was interrupted by Ekans knocking into the Pokeballs as Team Rocket entered the room.

“We can't allow that to happen,” James said.

“We're after rare and valuable Pokemon,” Jessie declared.

“This is a Pokemon Center,” Nurse Joy said. “I only have weak and injured Pokemon.”

“While there's got to be something rare,” Jessie said.

While Team Rocket was detracted, Ashura and Misty started collecting random Pokeballs to transport to Pewter City.

“I've got this,” declared Misty, holding up a Pokeball. “You get those Pokemon outta here.” She threw her Pokeball.

A white and orange fish Pokemon with a horn appeared. Goldeen wouldn't be too much use outside of the water.

“Goldeen, return!” ordered Misty.

Jessie and James started laughing.

While they were detracted, Ashura grabbed Pikachu's stretcher and fled the room. Ekans and Koffing were close behind. Ashura tripped, which awoke Pikachu.

“Pika Pika,” Pikachu said, looking around.

A bunch of Pikachu rushed to his aide, piling on top of him.

“Pikachu!” The pile of Pikachus attacked Ekans, Koffing, Jessie, and James with Thunder Wave.

“This is a job for Meowth!” declared Meowth. “These rats is gonna be cat food.”

“Pika Pi Pika Pikachu,” said Ashura's Pikachu, climbing to the top of the pile. Her Pikachu looked healthy.

“Jolteon!” Jolteon rushed to Ashura's side. Sparks came off of his fur as he zapped the pile of Pikachus with a Thunderbolt.

“Pika Pi,” said Ash's Pikachu as his energy was charged. “Pikachu!” he attacked Team Rocket with a strong Thunder Wave.

Somehow Koffing exploded as a result of the strong electric charge. Team Rocket went blast off as the Pokemon Center exploded. The explosion, also, destroyed Misty's bike.

Officer Jenny arrived and quickly took everyone's statements. Ashura and Misty were forced to leave the Pokemon Center. They were able to stay the night at Officer Jenny's place though. The pair agreed to travel together as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trainer Unknown**  
>  **Jolteon** (Male): Tackle, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Double Kick, Thunderbolt, Thunder Fang, Thunder, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Shock Wave, and Swift
> 
>  **Ashura's Pokemon**  
>  **Pikachu** (Male): Thundershock, Growl, and Thunder Wave  
>  **Eevee** (Female): Helping Hand, Tackle, Sand Attack, Baby-Doll Eyes, Disarming Voice, and Iron Tail  
>  **Vulpix** (Male): Ember, Roar, Quick Attack, and Iron Tail  
>  **Gyarados** (Male): Tackle, Water Gun, Thrash, Bite, and Dragon Rage  
>  **Sylveon** (Female; Evolved from Eevee): Helping Hand, Tackle, Sand Attack, Baby-Doll Eyes, Disarming Voice, Iron Tail, Attract, and Fairy Wind  
>  **Spearow** (Male): Peck, Fury Attack, Pursuit, and Gust
> 
>  **Misty's Pokemon**  
>  **Goldeen** (Female): Water Gun, Horn Attack, Water Pulse, and Tackle  
>  **Staryu** (Genderless): Tackle, Harden, Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Recovery, Camouflage, and Swift  
>  **Starmie** (Genderless): Tackle, Harden, Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Swift, Bubble Beam, and Confuse Ray
> 
>  **Jessie's Pokemon**  
>  **Ekans** (Male): Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Bite, and Glare
> 
>  **James' Pokemon**  
>  **Koffing** (Male): Poison Gas, Tackle, Smog, Smokescreen, and Sludge
> 
>  **No Trainer**  
>  **Meowth** (Male): Scratch, Bite, and Fury Swipe


End file.
